


In Real Life

by smol_water_witch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Crush, Emo Keith (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), High School Crush, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, My First Fanfic, Online Relationship, Tumblr, Voltron, group chats, implied shallura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_water_witch/pseuds/smol_water_witch
Summary: Lance McClain wasn't the type to admit that he was a total fanboy.Yet, he was, of course.-Lance has got himself into many bad situations before.But leading a double life, by being a tumblr fanboy and at the same time trying to act cool around his long-time crush, isn't the easiest thing he has ever had to put up with.And Keith, is rather confused by Lance's secrecy, yet isn't planning to reveal his own secrets any time soon.





	1. reblog if you watch voltron to escape reality

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction yay (...save me)
> 
> This AU is just something I thought of one day when desperate for something to post on tumblr, so it isn't great but hopefully I'll be able to meme enough to make it somewhat bearable..
> 
> Nothing really happens in the first chapter, I'm just trying to lay out the foundations of the story I guess, and consolidate the whole AU. (I really have no idea what I'm doing)

Lance McClain wasn't the type to admit that he was a total fanboy.

At least not to anyone outside of his friend circle (friend triangle, to be more specific).

And especially not to the love of his life, Keith Kogane, in the grade above him.

"God, do I need a break from school or what?" he remarked to himself while lifting his arms up to lean them behind his head as he stared at the almost-non-existant January sun.

"I don't know, do you?", to Lance's right, was Pidge Gunderson, one of his two best friends (and mortal enemy).

They gave Lance their trademark smirk but before Lance could start a catfight, his other best friend, Hunk, stepped between the two as a human shield.

"Lance, we just had winter break", the older male ignored Pidge's comment and turned towards the other.

"Yeah but school is crap, man, I can't deal with it anymore".

"Does that just mean that you'd prefer to spend your time on tumblr all day instead of getting a decent education?".

"Possibly".

"Or that you just can't deal with seeing Keith's 'gorgeous' face everyday?".

Pidge smirked again at Lance's reaction to that comment.

"Shut it gremlin".

Their conversations on the way back from school generally went the same way everyday, with Lance and Pidge's petty arguments and Hunk's worthless attempts at a peaceful journey for once.

Lance himself, was probably one of the most argumentative people on Earth. If there was an opening for him to show off in a fight, he would without hesitation. Especially if there were some females nearby.

Lance was seen by most, as a complete loser. The kind of guy that flirts with girls no matter the situation or consequence. The kind of guy that is a complete outcast, but doesn't understand high school cliques so thinks he can join any group he wants. The kind of guy that drools over anime girls. And, they'd be completely correct.

But Lance Mcclain was truly more than that, even if he didn't show it to anyone but his two best friends and his extensive family.

In fact, the boy had somehow gathered up the courage to come out to his entire family and tell them he was bisexual, only a few months before.

It was those little things that proved Lance to be more than just a bit of a douche, even if no one knew it.

-

In the opposite situation, was Keith Kogane himself. The dark haired boy treaded his way home every night alone, just as he liked it. The long walk along desolate streets while listening to his favourite bands, was the best part of his day.

Away from school.

Away from people.

Away from everything.

Keith may have been the object of almost the entire female population of his school's affection, however he didn't enjoy the attention as most other boys would. Instead he just ignored them all and tried to avoid as much human interaction as possible.

The truth was, he was a bit emo, and just generally a sad and introverted person. You wouldn't be able to tell, from his bad-ass appearance, constant academic achievements, and sporty nature, yet it was the truth and he wouldn't deny it.

-

** SharpShooter just posted a text post: reblog if you watch voltron to escape reality **

-

** Group chat: Voltron losers **

** PxdgeHxlt: The hell is this Lance? **

** PxdgeHxlt: *sent image* **

** SharpShooter: that's the tumblr post i made like 10 minutes ago why **

** PxdgeHxlt: What is this nonsense about escaping reality?? **

** Im-a-leg: Lmao lance **

** SharpShooter: dont judge me man ive got like 30 reblogs on that already **

** PxdgeHxlt: Woow ur getting really popular there. **

** Im-a-leg: I reblogged it Lance dw **

** PxdgeHxlt: I'm sorry that you felt obliged to do that Hunk. **

** SharpShooter: s h u t i t **

** PxdgeHxlt: Stop being so thirsty for notes man, it's not gonna work. **

** SharpShooter: is it so wrong to want to be like ur idols **

** Im-a-leg: U talking about blacklionpaladin01? **

** PxdgeHxlt: R u seriously still harassing that poor person?? **

** SharpShooter: i dont thinksending someone a message on tumblr everyday counts as harrassment **

** PxdgeHxlt: *harassment **

** Im-a-leg: No offence but I disagree with that one man **

** PxdgeHxlt: What even is ur life Lance. **

** *SharpShooter went offline* **

** PxdgeHxlt: What a moron, he can't even type properly. **

** Im-a-leg: Aha leave him alone pidge **

** *PxdgeHxlt went offline* **

** *Im-a-leg went offline* **

-

Lance muttered  obscenities to himself as he left the group chat, and logged into tumblr on his crappy iPhone 5.

He decided (despite Pidge's scolding) to complete his daily ritual of messaging the account known as BlackLionPaladin01 on tumblr.

-

** SharpShooter sent you a message: some bitch that I call a friend made fun of me for messaging you everyday, ha **

-

Lance Mcclain was an avid member of the Voltron fandom.

He was quite literally obsessed with the sci-fi cartoon from the 80s, that Pidge had introduced to him one day, after they had discovered it due to their fascination with mecha anime.

Following his first introduction to the show, him and his three friends had deleted their emo tumblr blogs from their younger years, and joined the Voltron fanbase. Through this, they had all gained a kind of addiction to the website (some more than others).

Lance then, one day found himself coming across the 'god' of the Voltron tumblr community.

BlackLionPaladin01.

This was a blog owned by an anonymous person, who posted every few months, as if they forgot the whole website existed, but rediscovered it again every now and then. They posted - what the fandom considered to be - the best headcanons and AUs of all time.

And Lance agreed.

Therefore, he had spent the last few months of his life messaging the account once everyday in a desperate attempt to get in contact with his idol.

He hadn't succeeded as of yet, but he wasn't planning on giving up any time soon.


	2. Move, I'm gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance decides that it's a good idea to trust Pidge, and try to get closer to Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I wrote this all today in a constant writing spree of like 3 hours.  
> Hopefully it's not too bad...

"There he is"

Lance, was yet again drooling over his crush.

Keith Kogane would spend every Tuesday and Thursday lunch time running on the school track.

Alone.

Most of the time, at least.

Occasionally he would talk to the only other human he could actually put up with.

Mr Shirogane was the favourited PE teacher amongst all students. Whether that was down to his teaching methods, or his handsome appearance, was for one to decide for themself.

Keith would often talk to Mr Shirogane while on the track. The man was often concerned about the boy's lack of friends, so tried to chat to him as much as possible.

Yet this particular lunch time, Shirogane had already left the PE field to go for a 'meeting' with the Principal (it was rather clear to everyone in the school, that there was something more than just a work relationship going on between the two).

All the better for Lance.

"Damn look at him"

"Lance you're drooling"

Perhaps it wasn't the best idea for Lance to have brought Pidge with him to stare at Keith through the window that overlooked the running track.

"I am not"

Pidge was enjoying themself though, making fun of Lance's crush was one of their favourite past-times.

Normally, Lance would have Hunk there to protect him from Pidge's spite. But unfortunately for him, Hunk was busy helping out Mr Smythe, the hopeless Home Economics teacher.

"Fuck, how can he look so hot while doing  _ exercise _ ?"

"Surprisingly enough, not everyone looks like a dehydrated giraffe after doing 5 minutes of exercise"

"A giraffe? Is that seriously the best you can do?", Lance wondered for the first time, if Pidge had actually ran out of insults.

"The likeness between you and a giraffe is actually rather striking"

"Oh yeah? Wel-"

Lance was cut off as he saw Keith open his water bottle and pour it over his slightly messy mullet.

It was most likely just to cool himself down, yet Lance was convinced that Keith was aware of his good looks and was just showing off.

To the non existant crowd.

"Lance stop having a heart attack"

"I want to go and touch that hair so badly"

"What the hell", Pidge was almost crying, they were laughing so much.

"I'm going down there"

Pidge stopped laughing for a second as they looked at Lance with disbelief.

"Lance, you couldn't run if your life depended on it. Plus Keith is always alone on the track, what exactly do you expect him to do if some loser comes and ruins his emo vibes?"

"Come with me then"

"Excuse me?"

"C'mon Pidge, I can't deal with just staring at him here anymore! I have to go stare at him...at a closer proximity"

Pidge sniggered again.

"Okay, okay, you moron, but don't blame me if he hates you forev-"

Lance had already grabbed them by the hand and was dragging them down the stairs at the fastest pace he had ever moved in his life.

-

He didn't really know what he was doing in that moment.

He never really knew what he was doing when it came to Keith.

He hadn't known for months.

Ever since the start of his year in grade 11, he hadn't understood himself at all.

Ever since he saw that emo boy with that distinct mullet that he could recognise anywhere.

Ever since he felt so weird when he saw him.

Ever since he realised he wasn't straight.

Ever since, Keith.

He didn't understand anything when it came to Keith Kogane.

He hadn't even talked to him personally in his life.

So he didn't understand why he liked him so much.

But he did.

He really did.

At least he knew that.

He got a certain feeling whenever he saw him.

Some kind of warmth.

Some kind of attraction.

Some kind of  love .

And it was that feeling that made him decide una whim to try and get closer to him.

Even if it was just a little.

He would risk Keith hating him forever.

If only he could get a little closer to him.

Just close enough to say  _ something _ .

-

Lance didn't even bother getting changed into more suitable clothing, he just took off his over-sized jacket and left it messily on a peg in the changing room on the way to the track.

"Calm down Lance, jeez its not like you're about to confess your love to him or anything"

"Okay, okay, sorry. You ready to go?"

"Yeah"

Pidge smirked to themself.

This was going to be good.

Lance ran. Like, actually ran.

He didn't bother to check where Pidge was behind him, he just ran, and expected that they would follow since they were fitter than him anyway.

Within about 10 seconds of sprinting around the track, he realised that his heart rate was rather fast and he probably should have started off slower.

Nevertheless, he carried on running, and didn't stop until he started to feel extremely tired.

He then remembered the actual reason he was there.

He also remembered that Pidge was supposed to be with him.

In a sudden rapid blur of movement, three things happened.

One, Lance turned his head around to see where Pidge was - only to find that they were nowhere to be seen - while still running.

Two, Lance's vision became blurred as he began to feel nauseous, and he decided that exercise really wasn't his favourite activity.

Three, Lance tripped over.

And he fell on top of something, rather uncomfortably.

....

"SHIT"

This was the word that was unexpectedly heard by Keith Kogane, accompanied by a tall body falling straight onto him.

"Jesus Christ, are you alright?"

Laying spread out awkwardly on the floor beside him, was Lance McClain.

Keith stood up and brushed the dirt off the grazes on his legs. He had only fallen onto his backside, and wasn't hurt, but the boy on the floor next to him, seemed half dead.

The tan, freckled boy groaned and flipped himself onto his back.

"That was quite a fall"

Lance looked up, to be greeted by Keith's face looking slightly worried, and an outstretched hand in front of him.

"Um, yeah"

Bracing himself, he took the hand and steadied himself as he stood up.

_ His hand was warm. _

_ And soft. _

"What the hell were you doing?", Keith's worry was soon replaced with a slight anger.

"...Running..?"

"The wrong way around the track?"

"Damn it", Lance sniggered slightly at the situation that he had somehow got himself into.

Keith traced the younger student's face with his eyes.

"Have I met you before?"

"Um...no. I'm in 11th grade. The name's Lance."

"Lance, huh. I'm Keith, Keith Kogane."

"I know"

"What?"

Lance turned red as he realised what he just said.

"Um, I mean, well, everyone knows you"

"Oh"

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

Well, it may have seemed awkward to anyone else.

But for these two,  it wasn't awkward at all.

Lance, was having an internal meltdown.

Keith.

Was.

Talking.

To.

Him.

He looked at the older boy's face.

His deep grey eyes were like black holes.

Lance could stare into them forever.

If only he could.

Keith, on the other hand, was fascinated by how the other was acting.

This bumbling 11th grader was stood in front of him, staring into his eyes, while blushing.

Yet Keith didn't find it...weird.

He just stared back, right into Lance's blue eyes.

Like the sea.

Infinite.

"You need to learn how to run properly, you're going to hurt yourself if you carry on like you just were"

"I don't run very much to be honest", Lance attempted to make up an excuse.

"Well, that doesn't excuse you for doing it so damn badly"

Lance finally began to feel slightly awkward in the situation he was in.

He couldn't work out Keith.

One minute he was angry, the next he was staring into his eyes.

It was exactly how Lance had imagined him.

It turns out, he wasn't ready to actually find that out.

"How about I teach you?", Keith said unexpectedly, for both Lance and himself.

What was he doing?

He hated being social.

But.

He liked this boy.

For some reason.

"Sure", Lance responded, just as unexpectedly as the question had been.

"Okay, meet you here tomorrow, 12:30 sharp."

"Cool"

And with that, Keith was finished with human interaction for one day, and he jogged off in the opposite direction from Lance.

_ What was that _

-

** BlackLionPaladin01 sent you a message: Could you stop messaging me, it's getting kinda irritating tbh **

-

As it turns out, Keith was a pretty harsh teacher.

Not that it mattered to Lance.

The next day, Lance had met with Keith - as promised - on the running track at 12:30 sharp.

"You need to look straight forward. No,  straight  forward."

"Keep your arms at a 90 degree angle, its not that hard Lance"

"You need to land on the midpoint of your feet, not on your toes"

Lance wasn't bothered by the criticism from the other boy.

He was more bothered with the fact that Keith was  _ there _ , right in front of him.

With the beads of sweat on his forehead.

With his grey eyes glistening.

With his mullet slightly messy.

Keith was  _ there. _

Keith himself, had actually enjoyed the company of another person for once.

He didn't always appreciate Lance's bad jokes and constant puns.

But he appreciated him all in all.

And he wanted more.

More friendship.

More times like this.

Times where he could actually laugh and smile, and someone would appreciate when he did that, rather than just consider him an object of their affection.

And that is why he took his next move.

"Lance, do you want to meet up this weekend?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was way more...klance that I was planning  
> Not that that's a bad thing  
> I think I managed to get a few show references in this chapter too yayy


	3. It's Platonic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance begins to feel a whole load of emotions, but he tries not to let this get in the way of his plans. After all, he is about to go to his long-time crush's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My plan was to make this chapter as fluffy as possible but I overestimated my fluff abilities so I apologise if it's not as cute as you would have expected.

** Group chat: Voltron losers **

** SharpShooter: PIDGE WHRE DI D U GO AT LNCH **

** PxdgeHxlt: *where **

** PxdgeHxlt: *did **

** PxdgeHxlt: *lunch **

** SharpShooter: IDONT CARE ABOT TYPOS BITCH **

** *Im-a-leg joined the conversation* **

** Im-a-leg: Guys what is going on **

** PxdgeHxlt: I just decided to give Lance a push in the right direction during lunch break today. **

** PxdgeHxlt: And it just so happens that  that direction is towards Keith. **

** SharpShooter: thEY LEFT ME RUNNIG ALONE ON TTHE TRACK WITH KEITH **

** Im-a-leg: Oh wow. what happened lance??? **

** SharpShooter: he asked me out **

** PxdgeHxlt: Aha good one, did no one ever tell you that you can't tell jokes Lance? What actually happened? **

** Im-a-leg: OOOO look at you getting all the guys Lance **

** SharpShooter: PIDGE HE ACTUALY DID **

** PxdgeHxlt: Well I don't believe you, but if it is true, you should thank me. **

** SharpShooter: you did nothing, i aint thanking you for anything **

** Im-a-leg: Lance I can't believe it. where are you going? **

** SharpShooter: his house on saturday **

** PxdgeHxlt: HIS HOUSE? **

** SharpShooter: oh so you believe me now **

** PxdgeHxlt: I know you. You wouldn't lie to Hunk. **

** Im-a-leg: Dude don't do anything I wouldn't do **

** SharpShooter: no promisescuz i do have an irresistable charm **

** PxdgeHxlt: Did he actually ask you out? **

** SharpShooter: its platonic maybe, he didnt specify **

** PxdgeHxlt: For Gods sake, you could have said that before. Now, that is slightly more believable. **

** Im-a-leg: Have a great time man **

** SharpShooter: thanks you can wish me look on friday **

** PxdgeHxlt: *luck **

** PxdgeHxlt: I have to go and help Matt with something, cya later. **

** *PxdgeHxlt went offline* **

** Im-a-leg: Proud of u man **

** SharpShooter: thanks but idk what actually happenedtoday **

** SharpShooter: its kinda a blur tbh **

** Im-a-leg: Thats called being in love dude **

** Im-a-leg: Well, my oven timer calls me from downstairs. Ttyl **

** SharpShooter: k cya man **

** *Im-a-leg went offline* **

** *SharpShooter went offline* **

-

Saturday arrived quicker than Lance could ever have prepared for.

He had been clearly instructed by Keith to get to his house at 11am sharp, and he wasn't planning on disobeying him any time soon.

At 10am, with a half hour to spare, Lance decided to revisit tumblr after somehow surviving a hectic week without it. He noticed that Pidge was getting more notes than ever, and that would usually annoy him, but instead he was focused on the notification symbol that was displayed above the 'messages' bar on his account.

** BlackLionPaladin01 sent you a message: Could you stop messaging me, it's getting kinda irritating tbh **

He was shocked for two reasons: the fact that he had actually received a response, and the fact that it was so rude.

Lance had imagined that he would receive a heartfelt message, thanking him for his dedication and support, if one at all. Yet, he had received a message that claimed him to be a downright  stalke r.

His reaction was wrong for two reasons: the fact that he  had actually been a stalker, and the fact that the message wasn't that rude in itself.

However, who could blame him, he was a 16 year old sensitive mess of emotions.

Yet, he managed to stuff his feelings back inside of himself, tried not to worry about the fact that he was feeling emotions so strong over such a small event, and calmed down as he composed a new post before heading out to Keith's.

-

** SharpShooter just posted a quote post:  If there's one thing I can't stand, it's emotions - Prince Lotor **

-

Keith's house wasn't very exciting on the outside. Lance didn't know what he was expecting, but he was underwhelmed with the red brick house that stood in the centre of a suburban street.

"Gracias Sara," he remarked swiftly to the driver of the car he sat in, before jumping out and briefly waving at his sister.

"Adiós! Enjoy yourself with tu amor!" she shouted out of the window, getting her rather large amount of hair stuck in the window as she attempted to close it.

Lance hadn't told any of his family about Keith, apart from his older sister Sara, who insisted on knowing where he was going if she was to drive him. Although, he had sworn her to secrecy and hoped that she would keep her mouth shut, at least while he was gone.

Checking his phone clock quickly, he noticed that he was 2 minutes early as he rapped on the door quietly with his knuckles.

For once in his life, he was actually nervous. Nonetheless he was excited to show off to Keith and prove that he wasn't as lame as he may have appeared earlier in the week.  It was true, that technically this meetup between the two boys wasn't a date, however Lance was treating it as one (at least emotion-wise). After all, he was going to his long-time crush's house, so he did have a right to be nervous.

The door was opened within a few seconds, as if Keith had been waiting on the other side of the door for him to arrive.

"Hey Lance, come in."

"Hey, thanks."

Lance took off his shoes and admired the rustic interior of Keith's home, the silent household was the complete opposite to his own busy and disturbingly loud home.

"How are you?", Keith almost whispered to the other, once he had placed his trainers by the door. He certainly wasn't the best at starting conversations, it seemed.

"I'm good thanks, and I love your house, it's so different to mine," Lance attempted to lighten the mood as he chuckled after his sentence, trying to ignore his rapidly beating heart.

"Uh, thanks...do you want to come up to my room?"

Both Lance and Keith realised that this situation was completely different to the one that they had been in on Tuesday. This time, it was extremely awkward for them to be alone together.

"Sure."

Keith's bedroom was a great contrast  to the rest of his house, it seemed. The combination of band posters, dark furniture and random figurines, was almost exactly what Lance had imagined out of Keith's own room.

"Do you want music?" Keith opened up his iPod and loaded up Spotify as he waited for a response.

"Sure, I pretty much like any music."

Keith took this as a signal not to ask him to choose a song, so just played his normal playlist on shuffle. Fall Out Boy's 'Sugar We're Going Down' began to play quietly from the device and Lance was happy to hear his 14 year old self's jam again.

"Hey, me and Pidge used to love Fall Out Boy back in the day."

Keith sat down on his bed and motioned for Lance to join him.

"Oh yeah, your friends seem...cool.." Keith still kept his voice at a low monotone, even though the music was playing.

"Yeah I suppose. Hunk is a sweetheart but Pidge is literally a gremlin," Lance sniggered and Keith smiled back at him.

'Score' Lance thought to himself.

"At least you have friends like that."

"Hey, I have to admit that I would trust them with my life, and we have stayed friends for years. What about you? I've never seen you with anybody at school."

"I don't really like anyone at school, and I'm not very sociable either. Mr Shirogane talks to me sometimes though."

Lance had to stop himself from telling Keith that he already knew these facts. It was probably a good idea not to come across as a  complete stalker.

"Oh yeah, he's pretty chill. But I'm sure you will find your people at some point."

"Perhaps."

Lance decided to risk saying what next came into his head.

"I'm here anyway if you need anyone to hang out with..."   
"Thanks, I appreciate it."

The two sat in silence for a few moments, listening to the chorus of the song.

"So...Lance, um, tell me about yourself?" this sounded like more of a question, but Lance took it as  a request.

"Well, I am pretty cool as a person, but no one really understands me and everyone in my grade at school apart from Hunk and Pidge, thinks I'm a complete dork. I'm, y'know, stronger than I might seem though."

"Oh? How so?"

Lance didn't know what he was saying at that moment, just anything that came into his head. The uncomfortable atmosphere had slowly disappeared and Keith seemed genuinely interested in Lance. The atmosphere from Tuesday had finally returned between the two boys. He decided once again, after a short hesitation, to risk saying every thought that made its way into his head.

"I actually came out to my, rather extensive family, as bisexual a few months ago."

"Oh. That must have been hard for you," Keith didn't appear phased by the fact that Lance wasn't straight, rather he seemed more interested in the fact that Lance had the courage to come out.

Lance appreciated that.

A whole lot, actually.

"Yeah it was, but most of my family are fine with it and a few of my siblings aren't straight either."

"I think that's pretty great."

"What is?"

"That you have this big family to share things with, and other people you are related to that you can have things in common with."

Keith suddenly seemed noticeably upset to Lance. He stared down at the floor, with a slightly more glum look on his face than his usual expression.

"Do  you not have that?"

Keith took along breath and he remembered that this boy, sat next to him, had just technically come out to him. He deserved trust. And that was exactly what Keith was going to give him.

"I just live with my dad. My mum left him with me just a few days after I was born and now I have no idea where she is. Not that I care. She doesn't deserve me or my dad and I'm glad she's gone."

Lance turned to look at Keith, properly this time. The boys met eyes and suddenly realised that they had both told each other private information.

But neither of them cared.

There was a bond of  trust  between them somehow. They both felt a connection. Some kind of  friendship .

For Lance, this feeling shouldn't have been foreign, but the emotions he felt towards Keith in that moment were so different to what he experienced with Hunk and Pidge.

And for Keith, he couldn't understand why he said that. Why he just told his deepest secret to some boy he just met that week. But, did he regret it? No. He didn't.

"I'm so sorry Keith."

"No don't be, it's fine. I'm used to it now, it's been 17 years."

"Okay, but..."

"No buts", Keith smiled and stood up, "I'm putting Sharknado on, I hope you're prepared."

Lance followed Keith's movements with his eyes as he walked over to his iPod and paused the My Chemical Romance song that neither of them had realised was still playing. He carried on staring at his back as he grabbed his TV remote and turned Netflix onto his small TV screen.

"Alright," Lance finally responded as he manoeuvered his body around to face the TV on the other side of the room.

Keith then realised how good it felt to smile genuinely.

-

The next few hours consisted of  _ a lot _ of genuine smiles and laughter as the two enjoyed the atrocities that were Sharknado 1 and 2. And Lance had made Keith promise that they would meet up again and watch the other 3 films in the series.

A few minutes after Keith had seen Lance leave, he sat alone on his bed and pondered what had just taken place.

He had just made his first friend.

Well, his first  real friend anyway.

He didn't know that friendship felt so  _ good _ , and he never would have imagined that he would have a time as fun as he had just had, with another human.

Yet he had.

And he loved it.

He loved  him .

He loved his blue ocean eyes

He loved his dark and defined freckles.

He loved his chocolate brown messy hair.

He loved his laugh.

He loved his awkward stance.

He loved his quirky personality.

Keith lay back on his bed, satisfied smile still plastered on his face, but his head hit something other than his bedsheets. From underneath his head, he pulled a piece of clothing that he didn't recognise as his own.

'Lance's jacket', Keith thought to himself, and the smile was lifted from his face as he realised that this meant he would have to give this back to Lance. At school. With other people seeing them together.

But then, Keith remembered Lance's laugh, and he imagined his reaction to realising that he left his jacket at his house.

And for once, he didn't care about anything else, other than another human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that chapter took me forever to write so hopefully you enjoyed it! I really don't know where I am going with this fic anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! First chapter is doone!!  
> I actually spent a while on working out how the three would actually type when sending messages, grammar-wise and everything. Turns out Lance doesn't believe in capital letters.
> 
> Also there should be an actual story line in the following chapters, oops.


End file.
